


changes

by mari (Grazzi)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/mari
Summary: cynthia is old enough to notice how her mother changed





	changes

**Author's Note:**

> that one fe story no one asked for with that ship no one really cares about
> 
> here it is my contribution for the fandom  
> follow me on twitter: @mgrazzin  
> or tumblr: grazzin.tumblr.com

Cynthia is old enough to notice the small behaviour changes her mother has. Old enough to realize her parents are not the same anymore, mom still loves mother a lot and vice versa, however, their relationship seems rather odd.

(“Good morning,” Robin smiles, tiredly, giving a small peck at her wife’s lips.

Sumia sighs, lips forming a thin line, and places the mug with hot milk in the counter, “Are you feeling any better now?”

Robin looks at her children direction, the girl is tying yellow ribbons on the boy’s short greyish hair, who is drawing something with charcoal, the woman’s heart feels light but she can’t shake the feeling of guilt and failure from her, “Not now, Sumia, Cynthia’s playing with Morgan.”

Cynthia stares at the direction of her mother after she ties the fourth ribbon at her brother’s hair, her smile faltering and the sparkle in her eyes vanishing.)

She notices how mother doesn’t give them as much attention as before anymore. Mother neither plays chess with Morgan nor reads her older daughter to sleep, doesn’t teaches them how to properly read tomes and speak her mother tongue from Plegia. Cynthia knows Robin is slowly becoming more distant from them.

Now, she reads Morgan to sleep, and Morgan comforts her, saying words that everything will turn back to normal, that mother just needs time to adapt to anything that might be happening to her at the moment.

Sumia once told them that she’s been through changes and that one day they’ll understand.

(The three sit at the dinner table, Robin was suddenly called to be at the King’s study for advising.

“Does mother hate us?” Morgan asks, voice a pitch higher from holding back the tears. Cynthia glances at her mom, also expecting an answer.

She laughs nervously, Cynthia fidgets at her seat, “Of course she doesn’t, she loves you both. Mother just had to attend an important meeting with the King, there’s nothing new.”

“He didn’t mean it,” Cynthia interrupts, her voice cracking as she cries silently, “Why has mother been so cold with us? She’s our mother...”

Sumia’s mouth turns into a perfect shape of ‘o’. She has this sad smile that makes both of her children cry harder, “It’s complicated, she’s not feeling herself quite often, and she can’t show you two how much she loves you if she can’t love herself.”

Cynthia knows that her mom’s not lying, she never lies, but she’s also not saying all the truth, though.)

The physical changes come next, mother’s voice becomes deeper as days pass, skin gets thicker and shinier. Cynthia doesn’t feel her mother’s fingers brushing her hair and doesn’t sleep at mother’s lap. Morgan comes one day to her, crying his eyes out because he couldn’t find mom and mother anywhere.

Cynthia will never forget Morgan’s footsteps thumping against the floor, his loud sobs that doesn’t allow him to finish his sentence and the suffocating hiccups. She gets him a cup of water and waits until her brother can finally talk. Cynthia shatters when Morgan asks her if their mothers left them. He jumped at mom’s lap when they arrived home with the excuse that they were needed at the castle.

Once, mother caressed her skin, Cynthia melted at the touch and shivered.

(Robin enters the room, the door cracking a little as she makes her way to her daughters bed, “Sweetheart, are you awake?” 

The girl opens only one eye, closes shut right after. Robin chuckles softly, Cynthia wants to hear more of her mother’s laugh.

“Come on, now, baby, you know that you can’t fool me,” Robin caress her daughter’s cheek, “Sorry I’ve been absent from you and your brother’s life, I can’t tell you why, I hope someday you’ll understand, when you grow up, maybe.”

Cynthia has teary eyes but refuses to cry. She also refuses to open her eyes and see someone that’s not her mother. However, she lets herself melt against the rough skin of her mother’s hand, Cynthia doesn’t want to accept that the touch feels alien.

“Always remember that I love you, my daughter, you’re the most precious being for me. You, your brother and your mother,” Robin kisses her forehead, Cynthia needs to reassure that her mother’s kiss hasn’t changed at all, but it’s hard when Robin’s lips are thinner and drier than usual.

She sobs as silently as she can as soon as her mother lefts her room.)

Cynthia will never forget the last contact she had with her mother before she leaves them. Mom hugs both her children and say she’s in a better place, that they shall mourn for five moons her leaving, like they do with nobles and princess. _Because Robin is my Princess_ , her mom tells them.

She doesn’t want to hear her mom weeping before her sleep or Morgan screaming that mother isn’t dead, that she will return. Cynthia hates how she can’t stop her own tears from falling when mom allows her to slip into her bed.

(“You’re a big girl, Cynthia,” Sumia kisses her nonstop, Cynthia feels her hair getting wet with the tears, “You know that you can feel sad, she is, _was_ your mother.”

“I never said I love you to her,” she cries, burying her head at her mom’s neck, “She said how much she loved me and I never said back.”

Sumia hugs her tightly, “Your mother knows you loved her, that’s how the endured for so long. Because of you and Morgan.”

“I miss mother.”

“I miss her too,” Sumia sighs.

Morgan comes at the room after a while, stomping his foot and saying mother will return. Mom pulls him into the bed and kisses his forehead, “When you grow up, Morgan, I hope you’ll see her again and tell mother how much I missed her.”)

Cynthia cries everything she didn’t when mom’s pegasus return without his owner, finally allows herself to cry about her mother’s sudden disappearance and her mom’s death in battle.


End file.
